Merodear, reír y gritar, putear a todo el que pudiesen, vivir
by Casuarina
Summary: "Eran los cuatro y los cuatro estuvieron juntos desde el primer día en Hogwarts hasta el último, cúmulo de casualidades que les llevó a conocerse, y cúmulo de confianza el que les llevó a no separarse jamás."


Nunca parecían hacer nada y, sin embargo, cuando la gente les veía, paseando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, todos sabían que estaban haciendo algo. Sirius, saltándose descaradamente las reglas de vestimenta, andando con aquella cazadora negra que, todos sabían, apreciaba tanto como a su mejor amigo. Con su pelo negro, tan negro como su chulería y tan desvergonzadamente largo, y aquella media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, de esas que parecían encarnadas por el mismo diablo y que sin embargo eran terriblemente irresistibles. Y apoyaba su brazo en James. No físicamente, no en aquel instante, pero Sirius siempre estaba apoyado en James. Porque eran hermanos, más allá de la sangre y las costumbres. Y a su lado Remus. Lánguido, melancólico. Todo el mundo veía las heridas de Remus, las de sus brazos, las cicatrices de su cara, pero pocos sabían de la existencia de las_ otras_ heridas. Esas que no se veían, que iban por dentro, que no cicatrizaban y que eran las que más dolían. Los únicos conscientes de lo roto que estaba eran Sirius, y James, y Peter. El pequeño Peter, siempre detrás, siempre ahí, tímido e incondicional Peter.

Eran los cuatro y los cuatro estuvieron juntos desde el primer día en Hogwarts, cúmulo de casualidades que les llevó a conocerse, y cúmulo de confianza el que les llevó a no separarse jamás.

Eran conocidos, "_Black y Potter, con su amigo Remus, y el otro, el pequeño, ¿cómo era? Peter_", todos sabían quiénes eran y lo que hacían. Todos les veían pasearse por los pasillos, por los jardines, por las aulas, por el comedor, por todas partes. Dumbledore era el director y ellos eran los dueños, era de conocimiento general. Los alumnos estudiaban, en el suelo, en los bancos, las chicas cuchicheaban en las esquinas, los de primer año corrían de un lado a otro y ellos, ellos paseaban. Ocho piernas acompasadas, ocho tipos de pasos diferentes. El de Sirius, con aplomo. Seguro. El de James era más bien casual, elegante, el de Remus era melancólico y dejado, como si no le importase arrastrar la túnica por detrás y el de Peter nervioso.

Pasos pequeños pisando sus sombras. Pasos que marcaban los pasillos de Hogwarts al rojo vivo.

La gente les veía en el jardín, en el lago, apoyados en el alféizar de la ventana mientras desafiaban la gravedad, tumbados en las mesas del Gran Comedor -normalmente en las de Slytherin, normalmente enhoras de uso, "_si quieren comer que lo hagan en el suelo_", decía Sirius- mientras observaban el techo, Remus en silencio y James con una sonrisa, como si estuviese observando lo más maravilloso del mundo. De vez en cuando Sirius se fijaba en Remus y en cómo se callaba mientras miraba atentamente, tan atentamente, y pensaba que estaba leyendo un poema, "_poemas escritos en el techo del Gran Comedor_". Pero ahí sólo había estrellas y entonces Sirius comprendía muchas cosas que no diría en voz alta jamás.

Y Peter suspiraba, no por el techo sino simplemente porque estaba allí tumbado con las tres mejores personas que, a su parecer, podría haber encontrado.

De vez en cuando, en la sala común, Remus leía y Sirius y James seaburrían. Peter simplemente observaba. Un día murmuró un "_gracias_" inconscientemente y, para su desgracia, en voz alta. Lupin levantó la vista de Baudelaire, Sirius gruñó interrogante y James se incorporó para mirarle.  
-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó extrañado. Peter enrojeció.  
-¿Qué he dicho? ¿He dicho algo?  
-Has dado las gracias, colagusano... Y no sé muy bien a quién porque aquí solo estamos nosotros.  
-Le estaba dando las gracias al... al retrato... a-al retrato de la señora gorda -consiguió murmurar por fin, avergonzado, improvisando sobre la marcha. Remus enarcó una ceja y volvió a su poeta francés, y James frunció el ceño.  
-¿Te pasa algo, tío?  
Peter le miró, murmuró un "_no, estoy perfectamente_" y subió con la excusa de que tenía sueñ realidad aquella noche el pequeño Pettigrew le daba las gracias a Hogwarts. Al castillo, a Dumbledore, le daba igual -es más, a veces pensaba que era lo mismo-.

Porque el castillo le había proporcionado un hogar y, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, una segunda familia. Y amigos.

Porque eran cuatro, eran Sirius, James, Remus y Peter, y por Circe que todos darían la vida por la vida del otro.

Y si preguntas entonces todos los profesores lo habrían negado, "_aquellos cuatro sinvergüenzas nos dieron más problemas en un año que cincuenta alumnos en siete_", pero ellos eran parte de la chispa de Hogwarts. Eran un pedacito del castillo, eran la historia que no salía en los libros pero sí en las bocas de los alumnos, eran las manchas imborrables de tinta en las paredes y aquel "_Snape huele mal_" con letra irregular escrito -nadie supo nunca cómo- en uno de los pupitres del aula de Encantamientos que aún se puede leer hoy día. Ellos eran los merodeadores, merodeaban de aquí para allá, de día y de noche, en horas lectivas, en vacaciones, siempre.

Habían pisado cada baldosa y habían dejado su marca en todas.  
Porque no hacían más que eso, merodear, reír y gritar, putear a todo el que pudiesen, vivir.  
_Ellos eran Los Merodeadores._

* * *

El año de 1998, después de la reconstrucción del castillo, una de las ventanas de la torre de Gryffindor se puso negra. La profesora McGonagall se dio cuenta, cuando entró en la sala común porque un alumno habia quemado parte de la tapicería con un hechizo mal lanzado. Se acercó a la ventana. No estaba sucia, no estaba rota, simplemente se había vuelto negra.

Era la ventana en la que se apoyaban Black y Potter, era su ventana preferida, desde donde se veía un pedacito del campo de quidditch, donde Remus se tumbaba a sus pies a leer porque entraba la brisa y donde Peter una vez casi se cae, salvado en el último momento por James, James y sus reflejos de buscador.

McGonagall lo supo entonces, comprendió que aquel dos de mayo de 1998, Hogwarts estaba de luto.

Entendió que aquella ventana se quedaría negra para siempre, y que aquel año el castillo había perdido un pedacito de sí.

_Habían perdido a los Merodeadores._


End file.
